An image input device and an image input method of a digital camera are disclosed in JP 2004-328657, wherein in an image a depth information is obtained. The image input device comprises an imaging means for taking an image of an object to be photographed based on a set exposure time interval. A light emitting device is provided for radiating light to the object. Upon instructing an exposure the exposure time is set to a first time interval, and by means of the light emitting means light is radiated to the object of imaging. A first image of the object is taken by the imaging means, and thereafter a second image is taken by the imaging means without radiating light to the object. The exposure time of the second image is set to the first time interval. The difference between the first and the second image is detected. A third image is obtained which represents the intensity distribution of reflected light by the object of imaging of light radiated to the object by the light emitting means, and which comprises a depth information on the object of imaging.
Moreover, JP 2005-354199 discloses an imaging apparatus and control method thereof, wherein a light emitting means is provided for carrying out a light emission to a scene to be photographed. For obtaining exposure information to control the imaging apparatus a preliminary light emission is performed before a main light emission is carried out in conjunction with a main exposure. The light of the preliminary light emission reflected by the object is measured by a first photometry means. The imaging apparatus further comprises a second photometry means for applying a direct photometry to a flash-light emission when the preliminary light emission is carried out. A following main light emission is controlled on the basis of the detection result of the photometry information measured by the first and second photometry means during preliminary light emission. After flash photography, the picked-up image is made subject to a luminance correction based on the light emission amount measured by the second photometry means to obtain a stable luminance by eliminating variations in the luminance of the picked-up image due to variations in the light emission amount of the flash-light tube.
However, a correct exposure result cannot be obtained in conjunction with the use of flash-light since a farther part of the scene basically remains dark whereas a portion of the scene closer to the photographer appears too bright due to the flash operation.